Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Crossover with Once Upon a Time. What if Sora, Riku and Kairi landed in the fairytale world just as the Evil Queen unleashes her curse? Now they're living in Storybrooke, completely unaware of their pasts. How can this ever be fixed? Semi-AU. SoKai ONESHOT.


_**While I wait for my "Destiny High School Host Club" creative juices to recommence flowing, here's a KH/Once Upon a Time crossover posted in the main part of KH! YAY!**_

The Gummi Ship landed with a soft thud. Out hopped the trio from Destiny Islands; Sora, Riku and Kairi.

In her castle, the Queen sneered at the mirror. "Why did they have to show up…now, of all times?"

The disembodied voice that was once the Genie of Agrabah called to her from the mirror. "Well, it _is _their duty to defeat any and all darkness that appears in the world. The curse that you plan to unleash is the epitome of darkness in this place."

"Oh, shut up, you know-it-all," the Queen barked. Then she smiled a cold smile. "I suppose I'll just have to trap them as well."

**KH**

Emma was not ready to be Sheriff. Not that she would've admitted that to Regina or Sidney Glass. She'd only just beaten that team at the election, after all. Now she had to juggle being Sheriff, and her commitments to Henry's 'Operation Cobra', all the while dodging any pitfalls Regina put in the road in front of her.

She looked directly at the silver-haired teen that rested in the single cell of the Sherriff's office. He was tall, and his long hair had a fringe that covered his blue eyes. Even though she was _way_ too old for him, she privately admitted that he was quite attractive.

"You're staring again," he chided her, not looking at her.

She tossed her head noncommittally. "No I wasn't."

He chuckled. "Trust me, you were." Only now did he look at her. Despite his blue eyes being pure, something felt off about him.

"So why are you in here again?" she changed the subject.

He smiled at her. "You're the one who arrested me. You tell me."

Before she could give off a sharp retort, two other teenagers walked in. One had ridiculously spiky brown hair and blue eyes; the other had long auburn hair and eyes that looked almost purple.

"Simon," the girl chided the incarcerated teen, "you really need to stop antagonising people."  
"Can I help it if I'm confrontational, Violet?" he retorted.

The spiky-haired boy moved protectively in front of her. "Take it easy, Simon."

"Jesse…" Violet murmured.

Behind them, the staccato drumming of heels in the hallway came. Emma hid her scowl. It was Regina.

"I brought Mr Osment and Ms Panettiere here to collect Mr Gallagher," she drawled.

Emma crossed her arms. "Sure you did."

Next to Regina, Henry was clutching his book, looking at Jesse, Violet and Simon with wide eyes.

"Unlock the door, Ms Swan," Regina ordered, not paying any attention to her 'son'.

Emma glared, but did so. Simon stretched languidly and stepped out of the cell, stopping at Emma.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon," he winked. Emma did not reply.

Wordlessly, Jesse and Violet escorted Simon out of the office, followed by Regina. Henry did not follow.

"Do you know who those three are?" Henry asked his birth mother.

"Simon, Jesse and Violet?" Emma tried.

"Here, yes. But not here." He opened his book, flipping the pages incessantly until he found what he was looking for. "Here! Look!"

Silently, Emma looked in the book. Sure enough, there were three teenagers in a forest, looking exactly like the three that had left her office moments ago. There was one difference, though. The three in the book held swords that looked vaguely like giant keys. "What is this, Henry?" she asked.

"This is who those three really are. This is Sora, Riku and Kairi. They're not from the story world, but they were there when the Evil Queen released the curse."

"So?"

"So it'd be easier to break them out of the curse. Instead of having to go through a lot, like you will with everybody else, true love will fix it."

"True love?"  
"In the stories, Sora and Kairi _really_ like each other, but the two of them are too scared to say it."

"How would that help…Riku?" She was helpless. She didn't believe in all this, but she had to at least pretend she did…for Henry's sake.

"He has feelings for Kairi too, but he mainly wants Sora and her together. So if that happens, the three of them get their hearts' desires."

"And that would snap them out of it?"

"For sure!" Henry nodded vehemently.

"So, what? I have to play matchmaker for a couple of teens?"

"Looks like it."

Emma sighed. "Alright, kid, if that's what you want."

**KH**

Mr Gold was busy. He happily polished the strange armour that stood behind the counter of his shop; he almost hummed a tune, but stopped himself.

The bell on the door rang.

"Sorry," Gold called in his fake-friendly voice, "we're closed for the day."

"I'm not here to shop," a woman's voice replied.

He turned, a sardonic grin on his face. "Your Majesty," he said with a mocking bow.

She did not reply.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"They're breaking out," she said shortly.

"Who?"

"The Keyblade wielders."

Gold's eyes widened. "Really? Well, that could cause you some serious problems, dearie."

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped. "Why did you make that curse this way?"

Gold shrugged. "The curse wasn't designed with people from other worlds in mind, Your Majesty. Nothing I could have done about it."

She glared at him.

"It's true, I swear!" He held up his hands in mock asperity.

Without another word, Regina left.

As she left, Gold smiled. "Be careful, dearie. You really don't want to get on my bad side right now…"

**KH**

"He wants you to what?" Mary Margaret asked, shocked.

"Set up Jesse and Violet. He thinks it'll break them out of 'the curse'."

Mary Margaret's eyebrows shot up. "Why's that?"

"Because in the story, this Sora, Riku and Kairi aren't from that world, so the curse doesn't affect them like it does the others. The 'true love's first kiss' crap will, apparently, fix it."

"From Sheriff to one-woman dating agency. You sure do like to change jobs, don't you?"

Emma laughed. "Shut up."

**KH**

"Remind me again why you're kicking me out of my own apartment?" Simon demanded.

"It's a very long story," Emma deadpanned.

"I think I've got the time."

"No," she replied with a chuckle, "you really don't." With that she pushed him out the door. "Go to Granny's or something. Get a pie on me." She handed him ten dollars.

Simon raised one eyebrow, but pocketed the money and left.

In the apartment, Henry was setting up candles and rose petals at the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy, kid," Emma said quickly once she saw him fiddling with the matches. "I've got this." She quietly struck a match and lit the candles.

"I've got the food ready," Mary Margaret chimed in, carrying a big plate of spaghetti from the kitchen.

"Why only one plate?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret winked but said nothing.

There was a scraping of keys in the lock.

"That's them!" Henry exclaimed in a hoarse whisper.

"Hide!" Emma hissed, dragging him into Simon's room. Mary Margaret followed.

The door creaked open. The confusion was rife on Jesse and Violet's faces.

"Wha…" Jesse started.

"Aww," Violet crooned. "Did you do this for me, Jesse?"

"Uh…" He rubbed at the back of his head. "Yes?"

She giggled. "That's sweet. Come on. The food's getting cold."

"There's food?" he asked, confused.

Violet grabbed a fork and ate some of the spaghetti. She let out a soft moan. "That is delicious! Who made this?"

"Well, Simon's the only one who could have," Jesse offered, eyeing the pasta suspiciously.

Violet tutted. "Come on, Jesse. Don't be such a bum. Just eat it."

Sighing, he grabbed his fork and ate some of the pasta. His eyes widened. "Wow. This _is_ good."

"Told ya," she said smugly.

They ate in silence until…it happened. They'd both dug their forks into the massive plate of spaghetti at the same time, and they both appeared to have gotten a stubborn long piece that needed to be slurped up. It wasn't until their lips were almost touching that they realised that _it was the same piece_.

Jesse bit off his half of the strand and chuckled nervously.

Violet, however, was peering at him, a strange look on her face.

"What?" he asked, oblivious. "Do I have some sauce on my chin?"

Wordlessly, she grabbed his head and suddenly kissed him.

To Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret, it was like a bomb had gone off. There was a sudden shock-wave that sent them sprawling. Evidently, the two teens had felt it too, because they were staring at each other, their hands lightly touching one another.

Jesse looked at Violet for a long time, before finally saying, in a choked voice, "Kairi?"

Her eyes widened even further. "Sora?" she asked, tears lying unshed in her eyes.

Silently, they stood up and looked at each other. Then, without a word, Kairi hugged him.

"I thought I'd lost you," Sora murmured into her shoulder.

She looked deep into his eyes. "Never." She lightly kissed him on the lips, causing him to blush.

Just then, Simon burst into the room, the strange key-like weapon 'Riku' had wielded in the storybook in his right hand. "Sora? Kairi!"

"Riku! We're right here!" Sora shouted at him.

He looked at them. Suddenly, he grinned. "It took this to get the two of you together?"

Sora coughed uncomfortably. Kairi seemed unfazed.

"We should get out of here before some other weirdness happens," Riku continued.

"How are we gonna do that?" Sora wanted to know.

Riku smiled at him. "I've got the Gummi Ship parked outside."

Sora and Kairi laughed, interlocking their hands.

**KH**

Regina was far from happy as she watched the strange red ship fly into the night sky.

"Got away from you, did it?" Mr Gold asked behind her in an insulting tone.

She glared at him. "You know that it did."

He smirked. "Of course I do, dearie. Even without magic, I always know."

_**Yeah, the ending kinda sucks.**_

_**As to where this falls in canon… In Once Upon a Time, it's just after Emma's officially become sheriff. As for KH, I really don't know. I guess it's post-KHII, but pre-KH3D.**_

_**Anyway, feel free to REVIEW! In fact, PLEASE DO REVIEW!**_


End file.
